narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayashi Clan
The Hayashi Clan is an Oc clan created by Kasumi-Akatsuki on Deviantart, and would be appreciated if asked before using. The clan's main residence is Yukigakure . This clan is most notable for their dehydration technique . The clan is related to no other clans beside the Yuki clan as a direct branch. This allows them to carry on the Hyōton. History The Hayashi clan was a part of the Yuki clan, aiming to learn fire release for the Boil Release kekkei genkai. As the time went on, a new technique was developed, though a young girl named Akane Yuki. She was the creator and first user of the Hayashi's dehydration technique. After teaching a number of members this technique, the group returns to the Land of Waves. After returning, they planned on teaching other Yuki clan members, but then Kirigakure began to wipe out clans possesing a Kekkei Genkai. The survivours of the groups fled to Yukigakure, hoping to find peace. To avoid being killed, all members had agreed on creating a new clan, now known as the Hayashi clan. During that time, they had tried hiding their Hyōton, and used water jutsu instead. After a few generations, they began to use their Hyōton again, and some members of the clan had decided to travel to Shimogakure as well. Because of the 'massacre' of their clan, Hayashi members bare a deep hatred for Kirigakure. Once Yukigakure had melted, Hayashi members had decided to relocate to Shimogakure. None of the members returned to Kirigakure, in fear of their lives and another massacre, despite the Fifth Mizukage 's words. Clan Abilities The Hayashi clan posses both a Kekkei Genkai and a Hiden technique. Kekkei Genkai Like their relatives, the Hayashi clan possesess the Hyoton, or Ice Release. Unlike the Yuki, however, they have been able to use their Hyoton freely, now that the time has passed and they are outside of Kirigakure. Dehydration Technique The Hayashi's Hiden, the Dehydration Technique, is a special jutsu created by the clan's first leader, Akane, just before Kirigakure's attempted Kekkei Genkai Massacre. This technique was then taught to the few other members of the new clan to use in substitute of the Hyoton. This also helped them while establishing the new clan. This technique was soon taught through the newer generations, until it soon became a well-known Hiden in both Yukigakure and Shimogakure. This technique is performed when a Hayashi member thins out their chakra into almost a very fine thread. This charka thead is then woven into the enemy's body by just a tap of their fingers. This thread will silently work its way into every inch of the enemy's water supply, where it waits to be used by it's controller. When the last needed handsign is performed, the charka will either instantaneously collect the water and drag it out of the body, or freeze the water in seconds, depending on the user's wishes and handseals. When the water is collected and taken from the body, the enemy will begin to crack and dry up, due to extreme dehydration. If the water is frozen, the enemy will freeze from the inside out within a matter of seconds. Traditions Burial Tradtion A known tradition of the Hayashi clan involves the burial of a deceased member. The traditional tombstone is replaced by an ice wolf sitting on a stone slab. The information such as name and dates of life are written on the slab. Some are also given quotes from the deceased, or notable things the member has done. These burials are to show respect for each member, no matter what actions and decisions they have made. The ice wolf itself can be found in three positions; The first is a wolf sitting withe its head raised, howling towards the sky. This position indicates the member has died young, up to about 25 years of age. The next is a wolf sitting with it's head down. This shows that they have died at a reasonable time in the clan, the oldest of about 45. If they are to pass at an older age, they are given a wolf lying down. The wolves are rare to find, showing that many clan members do not make it past 45 or so. All burials are found in one area known as the'' Reitō ōkami no rei'', or Spirits of the Frozen Wolf. This area contains all Hayashi members who have died in Yukigakure or Shimogakure. There can be acceptions, if the family transports the body to Shimogakure to be properly buried. Category:DRAFT